


Helping Hands

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

It had been raining for days. The kind of deluge that inspired people to research ancient units of measurement and contemplate exactly how much room would be needed for a breeding pair of elephants. The emergency crews were working enough overtime hours to wipe out the city budget for the next ten years and even the streets that normally boasted of having good drainage were being eyed up by kayakers for promising white water. Preventers was no exception when it came to working twenty hour days. Lady Une had crews out laying down sand bags, doing evacuation notices and manning the roadblock on the small bridge on the east side of town that had been washed away when the river swelled and overran its banks. Her temporary office was a mobile command post that coordinated rescue and damage control efforts. The bottomless cup of coffee that never left her hand and the fifteen minute power naps were her only indulgences.

While Heero and Duo went door to door warning residents that the rising waters made it unsafe for them to remain in their homes, Trowa helped transport the frightened animals from the local shelter to a safer place in next town which happened to be on considerably higher ground. Quatre dug deep into his own pockets and with the help of the Maganacs found places for the people who were displaced to stay as well as putting his organizational skills to work by sorting through supplies and handing them out as needed. Wufei volunteered to help with evacuating the elderly who could not move themselves and did not have family to assist them. His crew, which had spent too much time on the receiving end of his sharp tongue, was amazed to see the deference and compassion that their leader exhibited when dealing the town's older population.

When the floodwaters finally receded Preventers was pleased to be able to announce that even though there had been a large amount of property damage, quick action by everyone involved had resulted in no loss of life. That alone was worth both the monetary and emotional toil on the workers. There would be time later to look over the disaster plans currently in place and determine where they needed to be revamped. For now, the weary agents and their leader found comfort and a measure of redemption in knowing that they were in part responsible for saving lives instead of taking them.


End file.
